Deep In Your Heart (CHANBAEK)
by BaeCY0461
Summary: ChanBaek/Yaoi Menceritakan seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melihat artis idol yang sedang populer nya di masa-masa kejayaannya sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin juga sedang populer Dan sialnya namja itu kepergok di lihat oleh artis yang sedang marak-marak nya. Apakah artis idol itu akan mengancam namja yang tak berdosa itu ataukah semua nya akan menjadi terbalik?
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

 **By:zinniafodil**

 **Genre:romance,drama**

 **Rate:T**

 **Main cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **Warning: boys x boys /yaoi**

 **Note: if you do not like do not read!**

o.o.o.o

 _"Jangan terlalu mempercayai orang yang di dekat kalian"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

06.30

KRIIINGG~

Klek

Namja itu mematikan alarm nya yang sangat mengganggu.

"Unghh.."

KRIINGG~

"akhh siaal!"

 _PRAK_

Alarm yang tak bersalah itu terjatuh manis akibat pukulan dari tangan lentik majikannya.

"Ahh.. sungguh melelahkan.. "

Namja itu berjalan sempoyongan tanpa ada rasa semangat. Ia fikir untuk berangkat sekolah adalah hal terburuknya. Ya! Itu benar walau ia hanya bisa belajar dan lulus saat ini.

"Akhh aku malas sekali.."

 _Tok tok tok_

"Yaaa.. sebentar.." suara cemprengnya salah satu ciri khasnya.

 _Klek_

"Baekhyun... kau belum mandi...? ahh ini.. ahjuma hanya ingin memberimu makanan.. "

/Ya dia bernama Byun Baekhyun, remaja yang berumur 17 tahun ini bersekolah di AHS. Memang dia pintar dan tampang pun lumayan tapi ketahuilah hidupnya sangat menyedihkan./

BAEKHYUN POV

"Ahh terimakasih ahjuma.. jadi merepotkanmu ..saja..hehe"

"Tidak apa-apa baek.. aku hanya kasihan kepadamu saja... akhh sana-sana mandi kau ini bau sekali.. baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Terimakasih ahjuma hehhe.. kira-kira ahjuma beri aku apa ya?"

Aku membuka bungkus berwarna merah dan membuka lagi tempat makan dari ahjuma.

 _' ternyata makanan sayur lagi.. walau sering sih ahjuma datang ke sini hanya untuk memberi makan sayur tapi aku beruntung masih bisa untuk makan. '_

Aku Byun Baekhyun tinggal di apartement yang tidak terlalu bagus. Aku masih di nyatakan pelajar. Aku hidup sendiri di sini. Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun lalu ibuku bekerja di luar kota seoul untuk biaya sekolahku. Yaa mungkin kehidupanku begitu sulit dan menyedihkan tapi ketahuilah aku menikmati saja hidupku walau alam pun tak mensetujui aku hidup.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan mandi. Aku ber siap-siap untuk menuju ke sekolah Art High School ya! Itu sekolahku. Dengan sepeda tua pemberian almarhum ayahku.

.

Aku tiba di sekolah.  
Seperti biasa orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan se olah-olah aku menyedihkan.

 _Pluk_

"Oy! Kurcaci tak memiliki otak!"

Botol minuman tepat mendarat di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Wae?"

"Ohh masih bisa menjawab ternyata! Heh!"

Ohh! Aku sebal dengan gadis di depanku ini dengan genknya yang berjumlah 4 orang di tambah dia menjadi 5 orang.

"Seulgi hentikan untuk menggangguku!"

"Kenapa? Kau lelah? Hah!? Ahaha"

Oh shit! Dia malah tertawa dengan genk nya itu.

"Heh! Baek-hyun.. kau ini pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.. wajah kau ini pantas mendapat gelar gelandangan..hahaha"

 _Krrt_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Sungguh aku benci jika datang ke sekolah pasti akan seperti ini.

"Jangan ganggu aku"

Aku berbalik dan baru beberapa langkah. Aku merasakan cairan bening yang melewati ubun-ubun ku. Ternyata itu air mineral.

"Ahahahah.."

 _'Heh..! mereka hanya bisa tertawa.. tidak tau bagaimana rasanya seperti ini!'_

Aku berbicara dalam hati. Sungguh sakit rasanya seperti ini.

 _'Tidak menghargai aku ini ada dan hidup'_

Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku hanya melanjutkan jalanku dan memasuki kelas.

.  
AUTHOR POV

Pelajaranpun di mulai dan tak terasa juga istirahat menyambut.

 _'Aku benci istirahat'_

"Baek..!"

Dari arah pintu kyungsoo memanggilku dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu.. idol yang sedang naik daun sekarang..?" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan halisnya. (Kyungsoo teman satu-satunya baekhyun dari kelas sebelah)

"Hnnh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan halisnya.

"Kau tidak tau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ahh kau ini... chanyeol itu yang tinggi tinggi.."

"Ohh.. yang seperti tiang listrik itu ya.."

"Dia tidak seperti tiang listrik baek.."

"Itu memang kenyataan kyung.."

"Baek jadi dia akan mengadakan akting dramanya itu di dekat daerah sekolah kita di dekat gangnam walau terlalu ekstrim sih dan itu secara live ya.. tentunya.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau temani aku..hehe"

"Hnnh baiklah baiklah.. aku temani."

.

Sekolah usai 5 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun menunggu kyungsoo yang sedang tugas piket.

"Oy! Baek! Sedang menunggu siapa? Teman? "

"Apa urusanmu!"

"Owhh" seulgi sok dramatis.

"Mungkin dia juga dan temannya akan melihat chanyeol live di dekat gangnam." Itu joy salah satu genk seulgi.

"Kalian itu menyedihkan ya..ahaha" sekarang giliran daehyun.

"Kau tak usah kesana baek.."

"Itu hak ku dan temanku.."

"Cih.." lalu seulgi and the genk nya pergi.

"Baek ada apa..? Kedengarannya tadi ada yang ribut..?"tanya kyungsoo polos.

" bukan apa-apa..kyung.. ayo pergi"

Akhirnya kyungsoo dan baekhyun pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

.

"Waah terlalu banyak orang di sini.." baekhyun melompat lompat untuk melihat titik di mana tempat drama itu di mulai.

"Bahkan tidak terlihat .." kyungsoo mendesah pasrah.

"Aku mau pulang saja" baekhyun berbalik dan baru beberapa langkah.

"Ehh.. mau kemana kau.. bukannya tadi kau sudah setuju menemani ku di sini.."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kyung.. per cuma di sini banyak orang.. kau tidak mungkin bisa memotret dia dan berfoto dengannya."

"Emm... ah! Aku tau.. bagaimana kalau kita tunggu.."

"Mwo?! Menunggu?!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ya.. kalau mereka sudah pergi. Dan kita bisa berfoto dengan chanyeol.. aaaaaa! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah senang" kyungsoo menjerit layaknya fangril*ralat fanboy.

"Hnhh baiklah.. asalkan kau bahagia.."

"Yeaay!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu di belakang orang-orang marak yang sedang melihat di sana.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"Aduuh baek aku ingin ke kamar kecil..!"

"Aiissh kau ini... sana-sana sebelum kau ngompol.."

"Hehe.." kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir dan berlari ke kamar kecil.

"Dia ada ada saja.."

*Toilet

"Ahh legaa.."

"Hey! Owl.. kau temannya si baekbodoh itu kan..?" Sial itu seulgi dengan genknya yang ber 5 itu. Seulgi, joy, daehyun, wendy dan zico.

"W-wae?"

Tiba-tiba saja seulgi merangkul kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama.."

"M-mwo? Bekerja sama? Untuk?"

Seulgi berbisik tepat di telinga kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa.."

"Ayolah... kalau kau menolak.."

Langsung saja zico mengeluarka tongkat baseball dan menepuk nepukan ke tangannya.

 _Glek_

"Bagaimana hmm?"

.  
BAEKHYUN POV

Terlihat kyungsoo berjalan menju baekhyun.

"Ahh... kyung kenapa kau lama sekali.."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kyung kita menunggu sudah 1 jam 30 menit.. apa tidak terlalu lama.. ataukah kita pulang saja.?"

"Paling 30 menit lagi baek. Drama itu hanya mengambil sebagian tempat ini.. jadi waktu 2 jam itu paling hanya beberapa menit dalam drama nantinya."

"Mwo?!"

"Yaa seperti itulah" kyungsoo sepertinya akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hemm.. baek aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu."

"Heh? Di mana?"

"Ikut aku.."

aku pun dengan gontai di seret oleh kyungsoo.

"Ini dia..."

"Gelap"

"Memang"

"Seperti kekasihmu si jong-in itu"

"Aiishh kau jangan bercanda baekhyun..!"

"Wo wow wow... kenapa tiba-tiba PMS begini.."

"Aku bukan gadis baek."

"Baiklah..kenap kita ke gang sempit di sini"

"Ini belakang di mana chanyeol sedang akting.."

"Ohh begitu ya.."

Tiba-tiba wajah kyungsoo murung.

"Emm..baek.. aku ingin ke kamar kecil lagi.."

"Aiigoo kau ini..sana..!"

5 menit

15 menit

30 menit

"Aarrghhhh! Dia itu lama sekali sampai setengah jam.. heh! Aku akan menyusulnya.. seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku..sendirin,gelap dan sunyi...di sini, jangan-jangan diaaa haaa...!berfoto diam diam dengan chanyeol tanpa mengajakku.. aku tidak sangka dia begitu licik! Fuck!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju keluar dari gang gelap dan sunyi ini.

Lalu

 _"Hentikan! Semua ini! Apa yang kau mau...!"_

Aku membeku tiba-tiba. Ternyata ada seseorang selain aku. Kedengarannya dari arah kanan sebelah gang ini. Aku mengurungkan niat ku untuk pergi. Aku berbalik dan mengintip dengan kepalaku yang nongol.

 _"Yang aku inginkan adalah.. kau harus menjadi namjachinguku..!"_

 _"Apa?! Kita hanya berpasangan di dalam drama saja bukan berarti kita ini memang real!"_

 _DEG_

"Itukan chanyeol dengan irene di drama kesukaan kyungsoo. Aku ingat mereka pasangan di drama itu."aku hanya bisa berbicara sendiri jarak jauh dari mereka.

 _"Pasti mereka setuju dengan hubungan kita yeol.."_

"Setuju apanya.. kyungsoo saja.. masih tidak rela kalau chanyeol berpasangan dengan dia di drama.. apalagi realnya.."

 _"Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"_

"Aku harus beritahu kyungsoo untuk ke sini.."

 _For_ _:kyungsoo owl_

 _Kyung...! Kau di mana! Aku kira kau berfoto dengan chanyeol dan tidak mengajakku... dan aku menemukan hal yang unik.. cepat ke sini!_

 _Pesan terkirim._

 _"Ayolah yeool.."_

"Baiklah aku foto saja.."

Aku sedang fokus fokusnya akan memfoto mereka tiba-tiba saja irene menarik kerah chanyeol dan alhasil mereka berciuman.

 _Cekrek_

 _'Bodohh! Kenapa bersuara! Bodoh! Bodooh!'_

Otomatis ciuman itu terhenti. Dan 2 pasang manusia itu melihat ke arahku.

"Hehehe... maaf menganggu.." aku hanya bisa nyengir dan...

 _Lari!._

 **TBC**  
 **(Tikung Baekhyun Chanyeol)**

 **Weeehh..**  
 **Akhirnya ff ch.1 ini selesai dengan gajenya :'v**  
 **Ff ni terinspirasi dari sedikit dan sedikit dari flim drama SIMAAF.(lihat menurut kalian)**  
 **Ini ff murni dari otak ane. Tiba-tiba aja pelangi muncul**  
 **Jika ada kesamaan ff ini dengan ff lain wajar karena manusia punya kesamaan dari segi pemikiran.**

 **Salam bokong chanyeol :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

 _ **"Pandangan membunuhmu!"**_

_CB_BaeCY0461(zinniafodil)

 _"Hehehe... maaf menganggu.." aku hanya bisa nyengir dan..._

 _Lari!._

"Aiishh! Dia siapa! Paparazzi? Sial!"  
Sepertinya chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan namja itu. Maksudnya khawatir dengan fotonya akan di sebar.

Chanyeol melirik irene sejenak dan langsung berlari menyusul baekhyun yang tengah kacau dengan pikirannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau tak usah menyusulnya" irene menahan pergelangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menepis dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Diam kau! Ini semua salahmu!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu. Chanyeol meninggalkan irene di sana, di gang sempit yang sangat gelap dan hanya 1 lampu penerangan.

"Isshh.. biarkan saja namja asing itu menyebarkan foto kami.. biar media yang meng gosip kannya" wajah irene begitu masam.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai memperlambat larinya. Mungkin chanyeol tidak mengejarnya.

"Ahh.. syukurlah.." baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus ngelus dada.

"Emm... apa aku kirim foto ini pada kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sambil melihat foto chanyeol dan irene di layar handphone nya.

"Tapi reportasi chanyeol bisa menurun.. dan lagi pula tadi... katanya irene ingin sekali menjadi kekasih chanyeol.. kasihan chanyeol... akhh kirim tidak ya..? " baekhyun mulai dilema.

Baekhyun hampir saja menekan tombol kirim pada layar _hp_ nya tiba-tiba suara yang begitu berat mengusiknya.

"Hey! Kau yang di sana! Hah...haah..." chanyeol berlari menuju arah baekhyun sambil ngos-ngos an.

Kegiatan kirim mengirim pun tidak jadi. Baekhyun berbalik untuk lari kembali. Dan

 _BRUKK_

tidak sengaja tadi kakinya menyenggol batu cukup besar. Dan alhasil ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduuh.."

"Hah! Kena kau!" Chanyeol langsung menyambar _hp_ baekhyun yang tergeletak di tanah.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Kembalikan handphone ku... kalau tidak..." baekhyun mencoba mengambilnya. Tapi nihil chanyeol lebih besar jadi bisa menahan kepala baekhyun dengan 1 tangannya.

"Kalau tidak..?"

"Kalau tidak.. aku akan menyebarkan kau dengan yeoja itu.." baekhyun berusaha mengambil _hp_ nya.

"Tidak ada bukti.." masih dengan menahan kepala baekhyun.

"Ada.. di handphone ku... jadi.. kembalikan.."

"Sudah ku hapus tadi.."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan dari kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berhenti memberontak.

"What?!"

"Wae?"

"Baiklah jadi ..kembalikan handphoneku CEPAT!"

"Woo?! "

Chanyeol malah menaikan handphone baekhyun dan..

 _PRAAK_

handphone kesayangan baekhyun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan retak pada kacanya.

 _"Fuck!"_

"Aarrggghh! kenapa kau melemparnya HAH?!"

"hukuman untukmu.. lagi pula siapa suruh.. mengintip orang seenaknya saja.."

"Aiishhh! Aku tidak sengaja tadi... dan kenapa handphone ku yang kena hah?!"

"Mau melawan hah?!.. aku ini artis papan atas tau?"

"Aku tidak peduli Park Chanyeol Bajingan!"

"Mworago!? Apa?!"

"Dasar bodoh!, tiang listrik!, telinga yoda!"

"Sekali lagi HAH!?"

 _BUG_

baekhyun tepat menendang persendian lutut chanyeol.

"Akkhh! Aww.."

"Rasakan itu.." baekhyun langsung lari secepat kilat.

Chanyeol hanya merintih kesakitan.

"Sungguh sial hari ini!" Chanyeol sambil mengelus ngelus lututnya.

.

"Sungguh sial hari ini " baekhyun berjalan dan menendang cangkang minuman cola. Alhasih cangkang itu memantul dari tembok dan mendarat di kepala baekhyun.

"Aww... .. aiisshh!"

.

.

"Akhhh bagaimana ini... aku menyesal meninggalkannya..! Kenapa aku menuruti wanita gila itu.."

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian pesan masuk dari baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

"Menarik?"

"Apa?"

"Apa terjadi seauatu hal?"

"Aiisshh bagaimana kalau dia di culik orang jahat di sana ?! Eomma aku menyesaaal~"

.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Ahh...! Hari yang sungguh sial.."

Pandangan baekhyun menuju ke layar handphonenya.

"Hm.."

"Aiisshhhhhh! Mengapa dia melemparnya.!"

Baekhyun layaknya orang kesurupan.

"Kacanya retak parah! -_-' "

"Aaarghh padahal aku beli pakai uangku sendiri...!"

"Dasar artis sialan! Tak berguna! Fuck! Eh!"

Baekhyun sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba bangkit duduk.

"Heh! Kenapa kyungsoo menyukainya ya? Ahh aku harus memeriksa otak kyungsoo besok!"

Lalu baekhyun tidur kembali dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.  
.

Baekhyun biasa memakai sepedah tuanya.

 _Lampu merah_

Baekhyun menunggu lampu merah berubah.

 _Ting_

 **Bruum**

Tiba-tiba mobil merah ntah apa merek nya menyenggol sepedah baekhyun.

"HEY! kau sialan!"

Pengendara yang di dalam hanya melambaikan tangan dari celah kaca mobilnya.

"Bahkan dia pun tidak meminta maaf ! "  
Baekhyun akhirnya tak perduli dan melanjutkan menuju sekolah.

.  
.

"Heh! Baek... bagaimana kemarin... apa kau kesepian?!" Tanya seulgi.

Heyy! Bagimana dia tau.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Ahh lupakan... mungkin temanmu itu tidak melaksanakannya.."

 _"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"_  
Baekhyun kebingungan.

Setelah ke kelas menyimpan tas. Lalu baekhyun pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui kyungsoo.

"Kyung!"

"Eh? Baek kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hnhh? Kenapa denganku?"

"A...ahh tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Hey..kau tidak usah sok romantis seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar kekasihmu si jong-in itu lebih merindukanmu.."

"Jangan bahas si hitam itu.."

"Ternyata kau baru menyadarinya"

"Yeah..."

.  
.

BAEKHYUN POV

"APAAA! Eomma yang benar saja"

 _"Jangan dramatis seperti itu baekiee.. kau harus mandiri sekarang"_

Sepertinya aku mau pingsan.

"Eomma bekerja itu untuk seumuranku masih susah.."

 _"Kau ini! Kalau eomma ada di sana eomma jitak jidatmu!"_

"Jidatku bukan tembok eomma! Ayolah eomma.. jangan menyuruhku untuk bekerja"

 _"Heh! Eomma juga bekerja eoh!"_

"Itukan eomma bukan aku!"

 _"Haah! Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan dia!"_

"Eomma! Bukannya eomma yang buat?"

 _"Anak ini... walau kau masih sekolah tapi kau masih bisa bekerja.. contohnya artis papan atas saat ini park chanyeol dia seumuran denganmu tapi dia sudah bekerja dan menghasilkan uang banyak!"_

"Itu si tiang! Bukan aku!"

 _"Tiang! Dia bukan tiang baek! Aah! Lupakan... pokonya eomma nanti mengunjungimu dan uang mu harus lebih banyak dari bekal jajan mu!'_

"Eomma jahat!"

 _"Heol! Aku eomma yang baik"_

PIP

"Aku sengsara sekali.. dan kenapa tadi eomma membicaran si tiang itu!? Padahal kami sedang membicarakan soal kerja..haah! Aku jadi tambah dendam!"

Baekhyun membuka laptop nya dan mulai mencari kerja paruh waktu.

'Cari

'Cari

'Cari

Dan CLIK!

"oooh! Aku mendapatkannya! Dekat pula dengan daerah sini"

Aku sungguh senang tapi sepertinya ada hal yang tidak mengenakan hati. Itu sesuai naluri ku.

"Kira-kira kapan yah.. emm bukannya di sini, boleh kapan saja untuk memulai.. baiklah besok pulang sekolah langsung kerjaaa! Aah! Aku tidak percaya"

Aku berbaring di ranjangku dan langsung terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah dan sempat debat dengan kyungsoo gara-gara si tiang listrik itu aku menyuruhnya berhenti untuk tidak menyukai si park chanyeol itu. Dan sayangnya kyungsoo tidak mempercayainya. Huffthh...

"Oh ya! Bukannya aku mulai sekarang bekerja di cafe itu! Hem! Baiklaah!"

Aku berjalan keluar menuju cafe mewah dekat sini. Dan...

"Itu!.." aku terlalu histeris.

Aku membuka pintu cafe.

 _CRINGG_

Waaw.. yang di depanku ini... sungguh luar biasa. Cafe ini mewah sekali! Siapa yang punya ya? Ah.. aku tidak peduli.

Lalu datang pelayan yeoja mendekatiku.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku tertegun dengan tempat ini sampai aku mendiamkan pelayan itu.

"Err.. apa kau byun baekhyun?" Yeoja itu memegang pundak ku.

"Ne?" Aku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hmmzz... kau Baekhyun kan?"

"Ahh.. ne..."

"Untung kau imut.. jika saja jelek aku sudah memukulmu!"

"W-wae?" Tanyaku

"Kau sih.. di tanya malah melamun."

"Eh..miaan"

"Tidak apa... perkenalkan namaku taeyeon sebagai pemimpin para pelayan. Sebenarnya Aku juga pelayan sih"

Aku hanya melihat penampilanya. Yap! Dia seorang pelayan.

"Nah.. bajumu!"

Yeoja bernama taeyeon itu memberikan baju seragam coffee ini.

"Terimakasih"

"Hnnh"

Dia langsung melesat pergi. Dan aku langsung berganti pakaian.

.

Sudah 1 jam aku melayani pelanggan. Hufft.. ternyata lelah juga.

Aku menuju ke arah meja dapur.

 _CRINGG_

Seorang pelanggan masuk. Dan..

"AAAAAAAAA"

"DIA DATAANG"

Aku mendengar sebuah jeritan jeritan yang mengganggu.

"Apa sih?"

DEG

diakan...

"Chanyeeool!"

Ihh si tukang mesum. *sebutan apa lagi ini.

Kenapa dia di sini.

"Baek!"

"Wae?"

"Kau kan anak baru jadi kau ladeni dia... dia yang punya cafe lo.."

What the... apa! Punya! Cafe ini! Hell yang benar saja.

Aku berjalan dengan membawa menu ke mejanya.

"Kkkk... dia tidak tau setiap chanyeol kesini yang melayaninya pasti akan dia bully dan di maki di belakang cafe. "

"Heh! Sungmin itu ide yang bagus untuk menghindari kemarahan chanyeol jika dia marah karna pelayanannya tidak pernah sesuai."-donghae

.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyimpan buku menu di depannya.

"Coklat dingin saja 2"

"Ani! Aku panas saja" ucap namja di sebelah chanyeol.

Aku baru sadar ia bersama seseorang laki laki juga. Tampan tapinya.

"Baik"

Aku memakai topi pelayan dan sedikit menutupi wajahku. Agar tidak ke tahuan. Semoga saja ia lupa kejadian ia di pergok.

Aku berjalan pergi dari situ.

"Serasa aku pernah mendengarnya.."- chanyeol.

Aku kembali membawa nakas coklat dingin dua.

Heyy! Mana ada coklat dingin.. adanya coklat panas. Dia itu tidak tau atau memang sengaja.

 _Tringg_

Tiba-tiba ada ide gila di otakku.

Aku menyajikan coklat panas di depan namja yang lumyan tampan dan tinggi ini.

Saat aku menyajikan coklat dingin.

BYUUR

yes! Kena kau idiot!

Dia membuka mulutnya. Mungkin serangga akan masuk jika dia lebih lebar lagi.

Sedangkan namja yang di sebelahnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Pfftthh" aku dan namja di dekat chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Sial!"

"Mian..mian"  
Aku buru-buru minta maaf. Padahal sih dalam hati aku sangat senang.

Aku langsung pergi. Alias kabur.

"Untung banyak orang di sini. Jika tidak aku akan membunuh pelayan itu."

"Sudahlah"

Sugmin dan donghae terkejut melihat tingkah baekhyun.

"Jika seperti ini. Kita yang akan kena marah bukan hanya baekhyun."

Glek

AUTHOR POV.

*Belakang cafe

"Mana pelayan tadi!" Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Emm.. dia di toilet tuan.."

Chanyeol langsung melesat ke toilet.  
Namja yang sama tinggi nya dengan chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng.

BRAK!

"Hei kau!"

Baekhyun sedang mencuci wajah. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik bahunya.

Dan.

"Kau..." 

**TBC**  
 **(Teriak Baekhyun Chanyeol)**

 **Gaje yehet! Jan lupa vote yeh *ngarep bgt :'v**

 **사랑해**  
 **지니아보딜** **:***


End file.
